Sepucuk Surat
by Me Yuki Hina
Summary: Prasangka-prasangka tidak benar bermunculan ketika Hinata menangis. apakah ini karena Naruto yang suda mencampakannya? atau karena suaminya, si pria Inuzuka?


Haloooowwww~ Yuki datanggggg! Wkwkwk... oke. Ini adalah fic Kibahina pertamaku. Aku sangat menyukai Tim 8. Hoho. Maaf kalo aku salah menuliskan naa hokage pertama, dan gomeeeeennnn karena aku lupa nama hokage kedua, hehe... so here we gooo...

.

.

Sepucuk Surat

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Me Yuki Hina

Pair: KibaHina

Warning: standard warning, gaje, typo(s), EYD, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

Senja ini ada yang berbeda, ketika simfoni dari bunyi cicit burung gereja menemani matahari yang akan mengakhiri shif kerjanya (karena matahari tak mungkin bekerja lembur kan? Bisa-bisa bulan mengadakan demonstrasi besar-besaran seperti yang dilakukan para shinobi yang minta kenaikan gaji pada Tsunade-_sama_), seorang gadis duduk termenung di pojok bangunan tua yang bersejarah. Dari matanya keluar air yang mulai membanjiri pipi mulusnya. Gadis itu hanya bergeming, matanya nanar menatap lampu klasik yang menerangi pahatan wajah para Hokage, sedangkan tangannya menggenggam sepucuk surat berwarna putih.

Oh ayolah, kenapa dia bersedih di kota seindah Konoha ini? Bukankah ia baru saja menikah dua bulan lalu? Apa mungkin suaminya tak baik? Astaga! Jangan-jangan surat berwarna putih yang ia genggam itu adalah surat cerai? Tapi kenapa Kiba mau menceraikan Hinata?

.

.

**Aku Harashimara-**_**sama**_

Hust! Jaga bicaramu! Laki-laki penyuka anjing itu tidak mungkin menyakiti _Hime_-nya. Kiba begitu mencintai gadis lavender itu. aku melihat kesungguhannya saat perang _shinobi _beberapa tahun lalu. Jangan berkomentar macam-macam kalau kau tak tahu duduk permasalahannya. Memang aku tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda Inuzuka dan heries Hyuga itu. Aku yakin ada yang mengganggu hati wanita itu, tapi aku tak tahu apa itu. Yang pasti penyebabnya bukanlah Kiba.

_Hime, _kenapa kamu menangis? Bukankah kamu sudah menemukan cinta keduamu? Bukankah seharusnya kamu bahagia menikah dengannya? Aku melihat senyummu ketika Kiba melamarmu setahun lalu di sini.

Oh! Apa mungkin surat itu yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini? Apakah surat itu dari si _baka_ Naruto? Setelah apa yang dilakukannya padamu, ternyata ia masih punya nyali untuk menghubungimu. Pasti dia menerormu dengan surat-surat itu kan? Dasar pemuda brengsek! Beraninya dia mengganggumu, _Hime_.

Sabarlah, _hime_. Jangan menangis seperti ini. Hapuslah air matamu _Hime_. Aku tak suka melihat cinta keduaku bersedih. Bukankah kamu pernah berjanji padaku untuk tak pernah bersedih lagi? Hinata, hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis seperti itu.

**Aku pahatan wajah hokage kedua**

Dasar tetua bodoh! Sepertinya kau sudah dicekoki sesuatu oleh Madara. Kau itu bangsawan! Hokage pertama negara ini! Harusnya kau lebih berwibawa. Hanya karena ideologi kebebasanmu, kau kehilangan jati dirimu. Kenapa kau malah bangga dengan pemikiranmu itu, heh!?

Kau dan gadis itu sama-sama bodoh! Kalian berdua adalah korban cinta murahan. Kalian tahu? Tak ada satu pun jenis cinta yang memberi efek bahagia. Aku menyaksikan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri orang-orang mati dibunuh cinta.

Dia masih beruntung orangtua! Dia tak sampai mati karena cintanya itu. Utung dia juga tidak ikut-ikutan gila seperti para Uchiha. Juga tak seperti prajurit-prajurit yang mati dengan mengatasnamakan kemerdekaan negeri sialan ini.

Paling-paling gadis itu menangis karena di ceraikan suaminya. Mungkin mereka bercerai karena saat malam pertama ternyata gadis itu sudah tak perawan lagi. Bukankah dia sempat mengejar-ngejar anak dari Yondaime, mungkin dia sudah mempersembahkan tubuhnya pada si _baka _itu.

**Aku burung gereja yang kebetulan mampir ke Konoha**

Hei hei hei, sudahlah. Hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian. Aku pusing mendengarnya. Tak bisakah kalian tenang? Aku baru selesai makan pakan burung impor. Bisa-bisa karena celotehan tidak penting kalian, makanan mahal itu kumuntahkan.

Tenang saja Harashimara-_sama_, tak usah membalas cemoohan sampah dari kakek tua itu. Dan hokage kolot, jangan mencemooh keluarga uchiha. Kau tak ingat pengorbanan salah seorang uchiha demi negara ini. Dasar kolot! Dan hei, jangan mendiskriminasi gadis manis ini dong. Belum tentukan surat yang ia genggam adalah surat cerai dari suaminya seperti yang kau tuduhkan itu.

Agar kalian tak berdebat lagi, aku akan membacakan surat itu untuk kalian. Dari sini aku bisa melihat isi surat itu dengan jelas. Kalian setuju? Tapi huruf apa itu? kenapa bentuknya aneh sekali. Bagaimana cara membacanya ya?

Ah aku lupa! Aku kan tidak bisa membaca. Maaf! Kalau begitu aku pegi saja dari sini. Selamat tinggal kereta tua! Selamat tinggal gedung tua menyebalkan!

**Aku Hinata**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan daun-daun momiji yang rapuh ke arahku. Entah kenapa, aku merasa mereka terlalu lelah untuk bergelantungan pada ranting yang mulai lapuk itu. Mereka lebih memilih pergi terbawa angin bersama debu. Aku heran, kenapa mereka begitu pasrah pada kematian? Bukankan mereka berhak hidup dan merasakan cinta? Ah sudahlah. Aku memang tak pernah mengerti tabiat daun yang gugur.

Semburat jingga di langit kini berubah menjadi gelap. Titik-titik terang terlihat mulai bermunculan menghiasi langit. Bulan juga sudah bertenger manis di singgasananya, menggantikan matahari yang telah bertahta seharian. Aku menghela napas, pasti Kiba-_kun_ akan datang terlambat.

Suara gonggongan Akamaru terdengar, bahkan sebelum mereka sampai di hadapanku. Aku tersenyum mendengar gonggongan Akamaru. Harusnya aku sudah hafal sifat pemiliknya. Laki-laki itu tak akan pernah membuatku menunggu terlalu lama.

Raungan itu semakin mendekat, mungkin Kiba-_kun_ sedang memaksa Akamaru untuk berpacu lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Aku terkikik pelan ketika melihat Kiba-_kun_ terengah-engah berjalan ke arahku.

"Kenapa aku selalu datang seperti ini? Aku kan jadi tidak keren," gerutunya.

"Ano... Bagiku, Kiba-_kun_ selalu terlihat keren kok," jawabku sambil menghapus peluh yang menetes di keningnya.

Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tanganku, ada sorot khawatir di matanya. Jemari tangannya yang bebas membelai pipiku lembut, berusaha menghapus sisa air mata yang masih menempel.

"Hime, kamu menangis?"

Aku hanya menggeleng perlahan sebagai jawabannya, lalu kuserahkan sepucuk surat berwana putih yang sendari tadi kugenggam padanya. Ia membaca sekilas lalu menatapku. Ada sorot bahagia di matanya. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk untuk membalas sorot matanya yang hangat.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"Kata Sakura-_chan_ usianya sudah dua minggu."

"Ah, jadi ini yang membuatmu sering menangis akhir-akhir ini? Aku dengar, wanita yang hamil menjadi lebih sensitif."

Aku mencubit lengannya, "Jangan menggodaku!" Ia hanya tertawa sebagai balasannya.

Semilir angin malam menggelitik tengkukku. Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba perutku terasa lapar. Sepertinya makan bubur labu akan nikmat sekali.

"Kiba-_kun_, aku lapar. Kita makan bubur labu yuk," ajakku.

"Apa!? Mana ada bubur labu jam segini!?"

THE END

**THE END**

Fuah... akhirnya selesai juga...

Gimana gimana gimana!? Wkwkwk... aneh ya,,, hohoho...

Oke. Abaikan semua ocehan tidak pentingku ini, Yuki minta sarandan kritik dong. Mau flame atau nge-bash juga gag papa. Asal paka bahasa yang baik dan benar, jangan lupa EYD, tanda baca, dan pemilihan diksi yang sopan. Oke?

Review please...


End file.
